In the Name of Love
by amorvincit
Summary: AU Prince Taichi's life was destroyed by the Cruel King Ishida and he vows his revenge on the Ishida family. Whatever the cost. Yaoi. Yamachi,Taito
1. Vengeance is in my heart

**Title: In the name of Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters  
A/N: To avoid confusion, I have named the lands of our respective princes after their last names. For Example: Yamato is the prince of the land Ishida.

And also, the ages of the characters will be explained here:

Taichi: 21  
Yamato: 21  
Ken: 22 ( i have changed this to avoid confusion, thanks very much for bearing with me)  
Sora: 22 ( " )  
Daisuke: 19  
Hikari: 17  
Takeru: 17

My apologies for any confusion this may cause.

Chapter 1  
_Vengeance is in my heart_

-------- The elixir is hidden in the poison. _–Rumi --------_

For many months the people of the Yagami clan had known no peace. To many, the castle walls had become a prison, yet it was the only thing that stood between them and certain death.

The villages had been burned down, the crops taken, and the royal seal of King Ishida hung above the scattered bodies littering the streets. The castle was under siege and the people knew in their hearts that time was running out.

Hope had disappeared after their first month of imprisonment and as their food supplies diminished as did their will to fight. Disease ran rampant throughout the castle and the bodies grew as did panic settle like a fog over the victims of this cruel, cruel war.

But despite all odds, hope still resided in one insignificant young person partaking in the battlements. The prince of the Yagami clan had taken his fall due to an arrow wound and despite warnings to do so otherwise, Taichi Yagami stood once again, this time in the red room, where they had placed all those who had no chance of survival. And he did all he could for his soldiers during their last hours.

Dismissing the healer who had insisted on treating his shoulder wound, Prince Taichi approached a young man struggling for breath in the corner of the room.

The boy gasped as the prince drew near, attempting to sit up to great him.

"Lie down", Taichi commanded in a soft voice, proceeding to kneel next to the boy's bed. "What shall I call you?"

"..I…-Izumi my liege" the boy began to cough, hacking coughs that rocked his small frame. The prince cradled his head and gazed gently at the boy with a sad smile on his face.

"You were very brave Izumi, very brave, I -" The heir of Yagami's voice cracked. He did not know the boy, had not seen him in battle, yet here he was telling him how much his life and his death would mean to his father's never ending power game.

There had just been too many. Too many young men who had to grow too fast, too soon, or not at all. And he cursed the name Ishida in his heart with a hate he didn't know he possessed.

Prince Taichi looked once again at the young man lying on his death bed.

"Izumi, tell me about you family, your mother"

A smile graced the pain-ridden face of the young soldier "My mother , she- she was a wonderful w-woman. She pa- she passed a-away last spring." A look of longing crossed his tired young face. "My liege… I'll see her soon won't I?"

Taichi closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill upon his blood-specked cheeks.

"Yes... yes, Izumi, she's waiting for you"

"Good,… do not give up hope my prince…. I wish-"

But what this unfortunate youth wished for Taichi never found out, for he began to cough violently as at last, his defeated spirit abandoned his broken body, hopefully Taichi prayed, for a better place, free of blood shed, war, and hate; all of which is now abundant in what used to be the beautiful play land of Prince Taichi and his younger sister, princess Hikari.

Taichi stood up, his own woes needed to be discarded. Now was not the time for tears when his people needed him the most.

"Tai…?" Taichi spun around and immediately latched onto the body behind him. Daisuke took on look at the young man on the bed behind them and sighed. Not another one. They no longer had names. They were now just casualties, unfortunate yet necessary.

As much as he hated this war, Daisuke knew that it was times like this, hope needed to remain strong, especially in the heir of Yagami, the one that kept them all together.

"Taichi, he died in honour" Daisuke tried, although the words sounded dull, even to his own ears.

"Honour? There is no honour in this butchery Daisuke" Taichi lamented "You of all people should know that."

He knelt down beside the still boy "Dai….he was so young …he probably didn't even know how to wield a sword"

Daisuke averted his eyes. "Taichi, please, this is the way it must be - there are…..sacrifices" He trailed off.

"……Sacrifices…… the lives of my men Dai" Taichi stood next to his adopted brother "For what? Gold? Land? Power? All the gold in the world cannot bring that boy back to his family Dai, and nor could anything restore our country as it once was.

I wish - I'd do anything Dai, anything for my people"

Daisuke shook his head sadly. "I know"

Their mother's sudden illness had taken its toll on the young heir and Daisuke could see from the lines under Taichi's eyes and the weary way he carried himself that the prince hadn't been looking after his health.

But this was war, and how could one bring themselves to eat, nor sleep while there were men out their dieing, fighting for a cause that was unknown to him, to Taichi, to everyone - but still their fought. And Daisuke wondered. For what?

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Suddenly the castle began to shake. A young nurse burst into the room.

"Prince Taichi! Prince Taichi!" the girl was near hysterics

Taichi knelt next to her. "Calm yourself. Tell me, what is the cause of this disturbance?"

The girl shuddered " My prince! It's terrible! They've begun launching catapults of fire at the castle walls!"

Taichi froze, this couldn't be happening. "The archers?" He was almost afraid to ask.

The girl bowed her head " All killed sire"

Taichi stood up. "Signal for evacuation"

"But my prince! The king commanded –"

"I don't care what my father says. This has gone on far enough. And as the commander of this army I _order_ you to evacuate. Do you all want to die?" Taichi was infuriated, partially at his father but more so at himself. Why hadn't he done this sooner? It would've saved a lot of lives.

The girl nodded timidly. She watched through frightened orbs as his prince took her shoulders, " Now, listen closely" he began " There is a tunnel through the dungeons that leads to the forest. Inside the second cell from the west. Take with you all who can walk. But be very discreet and do not stop for anyone who cannot carry themselves. Wait at the forest. If neither I nor my father arrives by nightfall, travel north to the northern tribes, the people there will aid you."

"Do you understand?" The girl nodded her head frantically.

Taichi gave her a small push "Now go. Make haste"

Daisuke turned to Taichi "What of you?"

Taichi began to walk hurriedly towards the doorway. "I must find Hikari, I told her to stay in her chambers until I come for her…..go with the people Daisuke"

Daisuke frowned but followed his brother "My fate is with you"

Taichi did not say anything but turned and gave Daisuke the briefest of smiles, and during that split-second, Daisuke's heart filled with hope.

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

The two stepped through the doorway only to find the castle in complete panic. The fire had already consumed the east wing and its flames danced along the walls like shadows, taunting the two young men as they stood in horror.

Taichi looked about in shock before sprinting through the wreckage towards the east wing which was engulfed in flame. "Hikari!"

"Taichi. No!" Daisuke began but he knew it was to no avail. Hopelessly he followed his prince towards what he was certain to be a fruitless search for the young princess.

"Hikari! Hikari! Where are you?" Taichi shouted frantically as he tried to navigate his way through the smoke.

He coughed violently as his head began to swim. Hikari has to be ok. She just has to be.

Taichi felt his way awkwardly along the walls. He ran his hand along the door until he found the knob. Throwing his weight against the door, the heavy object groaned before giving way and collapsing completely.

Taichi rushed into his little sister's chambers "Hikari! Hikari!"

He crossed the room which began to fill rapidly with smoke now that the door had been removed.

"By the gods, Hikari! Where are you?"

"Taichi! Look out!"

Daisuke tackled the prince to the floor as a chandelier crashed down on the spot Prince Taichi had been merely seconds before.

Taichi grasped Daisuke frantically. "Dai, she's gone, she's gone. Where could she be?"

Now Daisuke loved the princess Hikari like a little sister, but he knew that they had no more time to waste, and right now, the heir to the throne of Yagami's life was most important. Even through, Daisuke thought cynically, he no longer had a throne to occupy.

Daisuke did his best to calm the frantic prince. "Hikari is fine Taichi, I'm sure of it. She is probably outside fretting over your well being right now"

Chocolate brown eyes met Daisuke' identical pair and he could feel the trust their held. Daisuke wished desperately that there was a hole somewhere he could just crawl into and die.

"Really?"

Daisuke made himself nod and stood up, looking away. "Come on Tai, we have to get out of there. The castle isn't going to remain standing for much longer"

The two rushed out of the room just as the roof, being supported by poles that no longer existed, collapsed onto the floor.

Looking over his shoulder at Hikari's demolished chambers, Taichi prayed for the safety of his baby sister.

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Reaching the provisional refugee camp in the forest, the two royals were greeted by pandemonium. Grabbing a random servant as he rushed by, Daisuke questioned him as to the camp's obvious distress.

The servant trembled under the prince's commanding stare "My prince!...it's the queen…. She…. She's –"

Taichi's eyes widened, "Mother!"

"Taichi wait!" Rushing after his brother, Daisuke followed him to his father's tent, almost falling over as Taichi halted abruptly in front of the open tent flap.

Daisuke followed Taichi's eyes to the tent where servants were lowering the Queen of Yagami into her coffin.

"Tai?" Daisuke turned to Taichi. The boy didn't respond, he only stared desperately at his mother's pale face. Nobody had dared to close her open eyes and Taichi stared at those onyx pearls that had once held happiness, love and always, _always_, hope.

Now, they gazed aimlessly at the roof of the tent.

"Mum?" Taichi breathed. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, looking behind him; he saw the face of the king gazing stoically down at him.

"She's gone, and we know who to blame"

"But, father, the illness, she –"

"The illness wouldn't have killed her, she died at the hands of the Ishidas."

He paused, gazing into Taichi's frightened orbs before saying the three words that stopped Taichi's heart.

"as did Hikari"

Taichi stood in shock "No… no, not Hikari. She wouldn't, she never- "

The king looked away, he dismissed the servants before turning to his son and heir.

"Taichi you know that this means."

"….father, I – "

"You must avenge their honour Taichi"

He bent down so that they were at eye level.

"Their deaths were not in vain Taichi, if you will make one last stand. My son, do this for your people, for your mother, for Hikari"

Taichi broke free of his father's grasp but the tent was small and there was no where to run to. He looked to his mother's pale face; 'Is this want mother would've wanted? If only she knew of our family's ill fate, her kind heart would ache, ache.'

Taichi's heart began to fill with a bitterness to the world about him.

"What do I have to do?"

With his back facing him, Taichi did not see his father's smile, which if he had, would've found it strange that the old and wise king Yagami could muster the heart to smile at a dire time like this.

But as it happened. Prince Taichi did not turn around; instead he waited, for his father's instructions which inevitably would settle the ancient grudge between the Yagamis of the north and the Ishidas in the south.

"Kill them" Taichi felt something cold being pressed into the palm of his hand. His mother's ring.

"Take this with you to remind you of your quest, and who you fight for"

King Yagami looked down at his son "Kill them all…. For it is your destiny….my heir…. my son"

Before he turned and walked from the tent leaving Taichi to his thoughts and a growing prejudice towards an ancient family whom he had never meet yet who had torn his life into pieces.

"I will avenge you Hikari,…. mother" He gave her corpse one last bow before, he too, turned, and exited the tent.

----- To be continued ----

A/N. Thank you for reading this through. If you have any suggestions (plot ideas etc), or constructive-criticism, please comment. Thank you very much.

And yes, I promise to introduce Yamato next chapter, I only did this chapter to explain the back story to boys' (eventual) story.

As for updates, I will try to get one up per week. Key word : Try ...very, very, hard. I swear.

P.S. please please review if you like this story so far. Thanks.


	2. Death is at my hand

**In the Name of Love**

Chapter two.  
_Death is at my hand._

-------- Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely_ -------_

In the south, oblivious to the Yagamis' ill fortune, and perhaps uncaring, the son and legitimate heir of the Ishida throne had his own dilemma. As it was custom in the southern lands of Japan, an heir must marry before he is to be king.

But Yamato, the heir in question seemed to have no taste for all the beautiful women whom his father had taken the liberty to throw into his lap at the most inappropriate times.

In all honesty, Prince Yamato decided, he did not need to be married, he didn't need an heir, and his brother Takeru could take the throne if ever some unnatural fate befall him. And quite frankly, he just didn't have time for women, between his studies, training, and paperwork, who had time for women?

However, it must not be assumed that this prince did not know how to love. Because above all other things, Prince Yamato believed in love, and like the fool he was, hoped in vain that one day he would find the one he could spend the rest of his life with. But as any reasonable person would know; this was highly improbable. And the king was becoming more infuriated as the supply of young ladies that the stubborn prince had yet to reject seemed to get smaller by the day.

Yamato chuckled; maybe his father would have to resort to those 'barbarian' tribes up north. He had heard that the Yagami family had a young princess, what was her name again? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

Yamato sprawled lazily across his bed; it seemed that he had become immune to all the enchantments of women that lure other men. Maybe he was just –

"Your majesty" Yamato propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why must you insist on calling me that Ken, it makes me feel old. Besides, I'm yet to be crowned"

His childhood friend grinned, "Well, in my opinion, my _king,_" Yamato groaned.

"It's about time you settled down, with a nice lady. You need some one to keep you in order, someone -"

"Yes Ken, I understand." Yamato sat up and fixed his friend with a glare "If you're so eager to get me married off, why don't I just marry _you_. A lot less trouble for the both of us"

A few minutes passed in silence. While Yamato tried his best not to roll off his bed laughing as the sight of the usually stoically composed adviser gapping like a fish out of water.

"Ken, come now, I was just joking. And do close your mouth, you look most unattractive"

Ken snapped his jaw shut and glared at his future-_king _

"That was low Ishida, even for you"

Yamato narrow his eyes mockingly. "You insult your prince! I shall have you executed, for- for…." He grasped for the right word.

"For treason!" The prince decided, looking triumphant.

His friend however, was skeptical "…..treason, Your Majesty?"

"That's right" Yamato nodded, feeling quite superior "Or maybe I'll lock you in the harem for your blatant show of disrespect for your _prince_"

Ken paled, turned pink, red, purple, and finally blue.

Yamato watched his advisor's facial shades with rapt attention.

"Wow Ken, you would have made a fine court jester, and I must say purple really is your color"

Ken restrained his desire to kick the prince's royal hide from his fluffy bed to the southern ocean.

"My prince", he ground out through clenched teeth "I was here to inform you that your father, the royal King Ishida, had successfully defeated the Yagami family, he -"

"Did he really?" Yamato interrupted, frowning "He sure moves fast"

"Yes, and he's holding a banquet tonight to celebrate"

Ignoring Ken completely, Yamato continued his musing, "You don't suppose he only did that so I could meet and er, marry that Princess did he?"

Ken rolled his eyes "Don't be so self-absorbed Yamato. You know your father. Your family has loathed the Yagamis for centuries. I wouldn't be surprised if he carried out this entire war entirely for his own self-satisfaction. Which brings us back to the matter at hand."

Ken looked the prince up and down critically "Now Yamato, for the banquet, your father wants you to -"

"I don't understand it Ken", Yamato cut in. He climbed off the bed and started pacing across the floor.

Ken winced as his foot began to wear holes through the expensive Persian rug.

"My father has enough land - Hell he practically owns this country." Yamato sighed, looking out the balcony at the mass expanse of greenery that was the palace gardens.

"Look at all this Ken" he gestured about the room "Half of this – any one of these objects here – they're probably worth their weight in gold"

"Actually, they're worth more" It was Ken's turn to sigh. "You're the heir Yamato" he said as in as way of explanation.

Yamato snorted. "The heir of what? Air?"

He turned around and glared at the royal adviser. "The people hate my father; half of our land wasn't ours to begin with. Everything you – I, own" He gestured to his elaborate clothes "Was paid for in blood; some young soldier's life. For what?"

Ken looked exasperated. The prince could be so difficult sometimes. He glared at Yamato.

"Future king or not Yamato, you're acting like a spoilt brat. You're the heir of Ishida." Ken snapped.

"Act like it"

He watched as the prince seemed to deflate, sinking into his bed in a resigned manner. Ken sighed inwardly. He didn't like scolding Yamato as to the way a prince was supposed to think and behave. But someone had to do it, and he was the only one who could without being executed on the spot. One of these days, Ken decided, that boy is going to give me white hairs.

Ken glanced once again at the sullen prince. "The king is expecting you to be at the banquet tonight"

There was silence.

Ken shook his head in dismay before walking towards the door. On his way out, he said over his shoulder. "Oh, and wear something 'appropriate'. In fact, I'll send Sora up to get you ready later" He smirked at Yamato's look of horror before closing the door behind him.

Ken's smirk vanished as the door clicked shut. He worried for the prince, yes, young ones were prone to absurd ideas like equality, freedom, and (heaven forbid), true love. But royalty had no time for 'rights to the people' and such.

King Ishida's supposed 'cruelty' is the only reason their kingdom had yet to be invaded. He only hoped that in time Yamato would understand.

Ken rubbed his hand vigorously over his face, yep; he'll probably be getting wrinkles soon too.

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Back in the north, Prince Taichi Yagami was preparing for his trek to the Ishida castle as Daisuke hovered anxiously by his side.

"Let me go with you Taichi, please….. You need me on this one" Daisuke begged.

Taichi remained unresponsive as he looked down at his father's parting gift. It was a dagger, engraved with the royal seal of Yagami.

"Are you ready to fight, Daisuke?" Taichi asked, but gaze still on the dagger he held in his hands.

"I am."

"Are you ready to kill?"

The fact that Daisuke did not reply was all the answer the prince needed. "At night I see their faces – all the men I've killed. Some nights I walk amongst them and when I wake I can still hear their voices."

"What do they say?"

Taichi met Daisuke's challenging gaze. "They say, 'Welcome, brother.'"

A leaden silence filled the air between them, Daisuke uneasy with the turn of things and Taichi seemingly introspective.

"I've taught you how to fight, brother. But I've never taught you why."

"I fight for you," Daisuke answered confidently.

"And when I am gone?"

"I do not know…"

At the admission, Taichi continued, "Most soldiers fight for their kings. They do what they're told. They die when they're told."

"Soldiers are meant to obey."

"We only have one lifetime to live. Do not spend it following someone else's path. For what will you tell those you meet in the afterlife?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke admitted again, "I do not know. What should I tell them then?"

"Tell them your name. If your life has been worthy, they shall know the rest." He turned and looked into Daisuke's eyes. "If it has been worthy."

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Yamato sighed with impatience as Sora rifled through his wardrobe looking for something fitting for the 'future-king' to wear. He shifted uncomfortably as the girl threw outfit after outfit over her shoulder, mumbling to herself. If she found out what he done to all his 'formal' garbs….Yamato shuddered as to what his personal servant and childhood best-friend would do to his corpse.

"So, er Sora, has there been any news as to who would be attending father's banquet?"

Sora paused in her rifling, "Well, rumor has it that the duke would be attending along with some of the kings most loyal allies"

Yamato snorted her reference to his father's supposed alliances. 'More like his personal lap-dogs' he thought bitterly.

Sora abandoned her fruitless search, looking up suspiciously "Why do you ask Yamato?"

The prince looked about nervously "Er, no reason Sora"

However, inwardly he was relieved. The vast amount of guests attending meant that his father would be too preoccupied to throw random woman into Yamato's lap. Or, the prince thought resentfully, too drunk to care.

The prince's abrupt change of mood did not go by Sora unnoticed. And being the good and caring friend she was, the young girl placed herself delicately next to the heir and proceeded to poke him viciously in the arm.

'Ow! Sora!" The prince protested scowling, jerking his arm from her brutal assault. "What was that for?"

Sora smirked; making a show of bowing down so low her hair brushed the ground,

"I apologise, _your majesty_, for disturbing your brooding self-pity"

When Yamato remained silent, Sora sighed and began "You know Yamato, you can't blame your father for everything, he is only- "

"Save it Sora." Yamato interjected rudely "Ken has already given my father enough excuses he could drown himself in them. I don't need you to stand up for that old fiend either"

Sora frowned "That's hardly a way to address the ruler of this kingdom Yamato."

"His kingdom?" The prince spat scornfully "_His _kingdom?"

Yamato lifted himself off the bed "My father's army fights because he tells them to fight, his allies aid him because he threatens them with war, his servants serve him because they fear death." He turned and faced Sora determinedly "What sort of king is he?"

Sora met his gaze with equal resolve "A wise one"

She rose too, taking his arm "And it is the wise ones that stay alive, Yamato, remember that"

She resumed her hunt through Yamato's wardrobe, "We worry about you Yamato, Ken and I, when you become king…and don't look at me like that, it's time to grow up _prince_!"

Sora sighed in exasperation "Face it Yamato; this is what it takes to rule a kingdom. No games."

Yamato stood dejectedly behind her. "What of love? Do kings have time for love?"

Sora looked at her friend sadly "In-between their political mind games, and savage wars, I'm surprised they have time for anything at all"

But seeing the expression on the young man's face, Sora took pity on the boy and embraced him. "You know" She began "If the whole queen-hunt doesn't work out, I'm sure Ken's more than happy to fill the shoes or so to speak"

Yamato grinned, "Thanks Sora, I don't know what I'd do without you"

Sora made a grim face "Hmm, I'd hate so see what you would get up to without me". Then she got serious. "It's in your best interest to find yourself a bride, and soon, you don't have to love her, whatever it takes Yamato"

"And have her end up like mother? No, I won't make a human being my trophy Sora, how could you ask that of me, you who know me best!" The prince lamented.

Sora looked away; "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your people. The people want, no, _need_ change" She turned around and looked desperately into Yamato's cobalt blue eyes. "Please, if you really care about your people, about me, then you would take a wife, thus making yourself king"

Yamato searched Sora's pleading eyes and sighed, "I never thought about it that way."

Sora frowned "No, you are royalty, they never do." She began to dig through the mess of clothes on the floor. "But some how I thought you were different. Don't prove me wrong Yamato."

"You are right Sora." Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder "I guess I forgot the difference between our ranks. If this is what it takes, then I'll do it. For you and for Ken."

He walked over to the balcony, "I'll choose my bride, tonight"

Sora walked up behind him, "Ken cares for you; he worries, as do I. We only want what's best." She soothed.

"Of course"

"Well" Sora began, changing the topic "I think it's about time you relinquished your hold on all your _proper _garments don't you Yamato?"

Ignoring the groan from the prince behind her, Sora, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, "If you're going to meet your bride-to-be tonight, you might as well be dressed for it; lest she think you something peculiar"

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Taichi crouched behind the bushes near the Ishida castle walls. There were soldiers flanking every inch of the wall, and his keen eyes picked out archers along the top row of the lookout.

King Ishida must be having a party.

"Of course" Taichi hissed in disgust, "He's celebrating the fall of Yagami"

"Not if I can help it."

The prince sneaked a little closer. From what he could see there was no entry that wasn't being heavily guarded. Taichi frowned; he hadn't come all this way to be thwarted at the castle walls. There must be some way in that didn't involve an encounter between him and the few hundred men guarding the walls.

Suddenly, Taichi heard a sound behind him. A shuffle in the bushes, and a muffled yelp. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Crossing rapidly to the area he had first heard the sound, the prince drew his sword.

"Show yourself"

He poked about the bush with his blade, before bringing it down in a mighty slash.

Clash!

The sound of sword meeting sword echoed about the hill.

Taichi glared at the hooded figure who had met his blow with skill. His style was familiar, but Taichi couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

'No matter', Taichi thought grimly, as the hooded figure matched his blow for blow, 'Guess I'll have to take him down first; I could do with some extra practise.'

Feinting to the left, Taichi brought his sword forward in a twist, entwining itself about his opponent's blade and wrenching it out of his hand. He backed the stranger against a tree trunk, holding the sword to his throat.

"Any last words?" Taichi hissed, grasping the hood of the cloak with one hand while preparing to draw his blade across exposed flesh with other.

"Wait, Taichi!" The person inside the cloak cried "It's me"

Taichi's eyes widened in surprise as he ripped the hood off, exposing –

"I'm so sorry Taichi" Daisuke murmured

The prince turned on his heel, marching away from the surprised boy.

"Taichi! Wait!" Daisuke gasped, as his hurried to catch up with his brother "I just had to make sure you were alright. I wanted to help y-"

His words were cut short by the blade that had suddenly pressed itself against his throat.

"You idiot" Taichi grounded out slowly, "You ignorant fool! What where you thinking? Where you even thinking?"

He began to press Daisuke backwards with the tip of his sword. "I gave you strict orders to stay at the camp, _soldier_"

Daisuke continued to back up, eyeing the tip of Taichi's sword warily. Suddenly his heel hit a stone and he fell over backwards onto the ground.

"Look at you" Taichi sneered, still holding his blade to Daisuke's throat "Still so foolhardy, so weak, so helpless, so sickingly...vulnerable"

Suddenly Taichi collapsed onto the ground next to Daisuke, engulfing the surprised boy into a tight embrace. "Oh, Daisuke, how could you be so stupid" he sobbed helplessly "I could've _killed _you!"

Taichi closed his eyes behind his brothers back "_Killed! _Daisuke." He grasped the boy tighter.

"I can't lose you too"

Daisuke exhaled in relief, so that was what had caused his brother's abrupt change of mood. "You won't lose me Taichi; I'll be with you, always"

He detached Taichi from himself and held the prince at arms length, "And you can't get rid of me even if you tried."

Daisuke stood up, holding his hand out to a stunned Taichi "And we'll take this bastard down together"

Taichi smiled, taking Daisuke's hand, but instead of standing up, he pulled the younger boy down with him, "My, my!" he declared "my little wittle brother's all grown up"

Daisuke exclaimed in protest, rolling atop of his brother when the latter suddenly grabbed him, pulling him behind some bushes.

"Taichi, what -"

"Shhhh"

Daisuke watched in confusion as Taichi stared out apprehensively at the dirt track in front of their hiding place.

Suddenly, Daisuke heard the sound of hooves on gravel before seeing a large cart, drawn by two handsome and unmistakably royal horses cantering slowly down towards the castle.

"What do you think -" Daisuke began, turning to face his brother, only to find the prince was nowhere to be seen. "Taichi?"

Hearing scuffling to his right, Daisuke turned, just in time to see Taichi's wild hair disappearing down past the contours of the hill.

"Taichi, wait!" Daisuke shook his head in exasperation. If he got a gold piece for every time he said that… Following the mop of hair, Daisuke found Taichi crouched behind some bushes watching the horse-drawn cart with an unreadable expression on his face.

As though sensing the younger boy behind him, Taichi spoke, "It's headed for the castle"

The prince turned to face Daisuke. "I have to get on that cart"

Daisuke's eyes widened "Are you mad?"

He grabbed Taichi's arm, "We don't know what's in there. You could be walking right into a trap Taichi!"

The older boy chuckled, "You were always the paranoid one Dai. Look" He pointed to the carts. "There are no windows, but can you see the little holes in the sides of the cart? Air holes. My guess is all that cart's carrying is some livestock, straight to the kitchens"

"But – but…"

Taichi rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Dai, I won't let the chickens get me"

Daisuke puffed up in indignation "Now you listen here Prince Yagami, if you think for one second I would let you go in there alone, then you've got another think coming."

Taichi's grin slipped from his face "This is my fight Daisuke. I need to do this. Alone"

He grasped Daisuke's shoulders "You need to keep yourself safe Daisuke, If I don't return; you would become the next to the throne. The last and only heir Daisuke! Please, whatever you do. Don't follow me in"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes as he watched Taichi remove something from his boot. "Look Daisuke, keep father's dagger for me. I can't have them finding out about my ancestry if I were caught." Daisuke winced. "Keep it safe"

Daisuke nodded, embracing his brother one last time before watching Taichi break free from the shelter of the trees, sprinting towards the crate, when suddenly, as though out of nowhere, soldiers seized the prince, dragging the struggling boy back and out of Daisuke's line of vision.

Resisting the urge to race after his captured brother, Daisuke cradled the dagger to his chest. The younger (yet no less virtuous) Prince stared determinedly down at Ishida castle.

"I'm sorry Taichi. But your fate is mine to share" Before he began to trek the long path down towards the formidable castle walls, alone.

l-l

--OO-o-OO--

l-l

Inside said walls, Prince Yamato was experiencing the most dreadfully boring night of his life.

Raising his glass to toast a random Lord, vizier, or a duke of some sort, Yamato glared down at his goblet of wine. In conclusion, the swirling red inside his cup seemed much more pleasant to look at than whatever else was happening about him.

Deep, deep, arcane crimson seductively drew swirls before Yamato's eyes. Sparkly; quite pretty, he decided. Maybe he had drunk a bit too much. Ah, the erotic, abstruse red, somehow reminded him of -

"Blood!" Yamato choked on his drink as his father began his end-of-war-thank-you speech.

"Blood of our enemies, spilt….. In defeat!"

The old king stood, swaying on unsteady feet as he raised his glass in a toast. "To victory!" he roared

Yamato winced, halting himself from clasping his hands over his ears as a chorus of 'ayes' and 'all hail King Ishidas' echoed throughout the hall.

It was like this every time.

Father announces war.  
Father rounds up (threatens, Yamato corrected) allies.  
Father kills enemies.  
Allies swear alliance to father

Yamato sighed, he hated the political mind games the king played, but what could he, the prince, do about it?

Meeting Sora's eyes across the room, Yamato corrected himself. The only way to changed things in this kingdom was to become king himself. And the only way to achieve that was to find himself a queen.

Ignoring his father's random outbursts of 'gratitude' towards his men, Yamato juggled his options about in his head.

Ken had told him that Princess Mimi of the west was quite sweet on him. Maybe he'll make her his bride, and at the same time, gain a proportion of the western lands. Yamato groaned. He was even starting to think like his father. Maybe he was doing the Kingdom a favour by keeping himself as far from the throne as possible. On his right, Takeru gave his brother a look of sympathy.

Besides, Yamato thought bitterly, a bachelor life isn't so bad.

However, Yamato's brooding was interrupted by his father's booming voice. "Why so melancholy my son? This is a night of celebration! Come! Drink!"

Yamato could only scowl as he watched his father wrap his arms about a female servant. The poor girl looked terrified.

"No reason father" Yamato bellowed across the room. "I was merely contemplating the merits of finding myself a worthy bride"

"Ah ha!" The drunken king crowed "I knew it. So, who's the lucky girl Yamato? Wait! Don't tell me! First, I have a surprise for you!"

He waved his goblet at the doors, the crimson wine spilling over his hands, "Come in!"

Yamato watched with curiosity and dread as a line of crudely dressed people walked in. They were all bound together with chains. Soldiers flanked the sides of the line, discretely prodding any lackeys. Yamato clenched his jaw.

The king grinned at Yamato, exposing yellow, misshaped teeth "Well my son? What do you think?"

Yamato looked confused.

"Apologies for my ignorance father" he began "But I fail to see the significance of this parade"

A round of laughter echoed throughout the room. Yamato raised his chin higher in defiance.

"My boy!" The king was laughing the loudest "Look at them Yamato, look at the way they are dressed, the way they stand. I know you actually have a brain in there blondie; now tell me, what do you think they are?"

Ignoring the insult, and mocking sound of laughter, Yamato stood slowly, and strode towards the line of people in the centre of the great hall.

Walking past each of them, Yamato frowned. They were a mixture of young men and women. Most of them fair of face, yet they were dressed inappropriately, rags that exposed flesh openly. 'Really', Yamato scoffed to himself, 'to have such a display in the middle of the great hall!'

He continued to walk past each one of them, watching as they met his eyes with blank expressions. Empty faces; devoid of any emotion. Who are these people? Yamato wondered.

Finally, the prince reached the last of the line. There stood a young boy, about his age, Yamato mused, however this one was dressed differently from the rest. His clothes looked expensive, and his features more fine. Yamato approached the boy, lifting his chin to look into large brown eyes that held suspicion, and to Yamato's surprise, abhorrence. The prince frowned as the boy wrenched his chin from Yamato's hand, before he fixed his sight on the floor. The prince narrowed his eyes - the boy had spirit. Yes, he was chained like all the others, yet he hadn't been broken. Yamato's eyes widened with recognition, he turned to look at the others once again. No! They couldn't be! Yet it was so obvious.

"New additions to the harem my son! Spoils of this war." The king bellowed, seeing the recognition in Yamato's eyes, "I take it you've taken your liking to that one?"

The king too, walked towards the line of prostitutes who lowered their eyes in respect, or Yamato thought with disgust, in fear.

King Ishida approached the boy Yamato was currently staring at, "You know" he began, seizing the boy by the hair, and jerking his face forward. "I don't remember picking up this one"

A soldier hurriedly broke from his formation to kneel at the king's feet. "Reporting Your Majesty sir, we found the boy trying to sneak into the crate on our way here."

The king laughed, flecks of spit flying into the boys face. "Did you really?" he turned to the boy. "So eager to become a slut are we? I suppose I could help you with that"

The boy spat in his face.

The hall suddenly fall into silence. King Ishida's face swelled out, turning deep red, like an overstuffed tomato. He raised his hand, before bringing it down in an almighty slap to the boy's face. Pushed from the impact of the hit, the boy fell onto the ground, not making a sound, but all the time, glaring determinedly into the face of his tormenter.

Wiping his face with the corner of his sleeve, the king headed back to his table. "Lock him up"

Then he turned again, grinning maliciously at the boy, "I want him executed by dawn"

Yamato drew a breath in shock, he didn't know why, but he was strangely curious about this boy. It would be a shame to kill such spirit. Or so he told himself.

"Give him to me father" Yamato shouted at the king's retreating back.

The king sneered, "Yamato, look at you!" He scrutinised his son critically, "I wouldn't be surprised if he made you his whore instead"

The hall exploded once again with laughter.

Yamato lifted his chin arrogantly, "I want him father. He _will_ obey me"

The king waved his hand uncaringly, "Take him then. I don't care. Just get out of my sight"

Snatching a collar out of the soldier's hands, Yamato fastened it about the boy's neck. He looked at him apologetically, before tugging on the leash and marching out of the great hall, the sound of mocking laughter resounding in his ears.

To be continued

A/N. I hope you get why I had to make Ken and Sora a little older than Yamato. So they can be like bossy older siblings to him…. Although maybe, they didn't have to be** _so _**old. I should tweak it a little.

Thank you very much for reviewing my previous chapters. Bows down to you.

And once again, Please, pretty please review if you like this story.

Thank you.


End file.
